


Hole

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Chloe Price didn't answer, she didn't say another word, she just hung up the phone and threw it over her shoulder onto the bed, she got up off one minute ago."Pay attention to what's in front of you", something Dad used to say. Problem. There's nothing.This morning, Chloe stood in front of a hole, staring into the dark hallway in her underwear and screamed until the walls were shaking.





	1. piece of wood

_9-1-1, where's your emergency?_  
  
"I'm about to commit a crime. A murder to be exact. The victim is my step-asshole."  
  
"I'm sorry? "  
  
...  
  
"Ma'm? What is your location and what is the person's name you are planning to injure?... Hello?"  
  
_click_  


Chloe Price didn't answer, she didn't say another word, she just hung up the phone and threw it over her shoulder onto the bed she got up off one minute ago.  
"Pay attention to what's in front of you", something Dad used to say. Problem. There's nothing. Nothing in front, where there was something the last time she checked.  
This morning, Chloe stood in front of a huge hole, staring into the dark hallway of her house in her underwear and screamed until the walls were shaking.

"Okay, so when did you last see it and when did you notice it missing?", asked Rachel, a small note pad in her hand, she brought from home, a pencil behind her ear and a serious look on her face.

  
Chloe at this point was about to punch a hole in every single wall, not with the baseball bat, it was at the junkyard anyway, but with her bare fists and probably some good kicks too, Dad's old boots would do.   
  
"You know what, this is not funny. Fuck this, fuck everything, the motherfucker dies tonight, I'm so done with his bullshit!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, fill me in. What happened? You woke up and it was just gone or what?"

"Pretty much, yeah, he gave me shit for smoking weed in _his_ house again, so I bounced, came back at night, just to crash, woke up,... poof. No door.   
  
"Oh no, how are you gonna masturbate?"

"Rachel."

"We should ask the neighbors, if they heard or saw something suspicious."

"Rachel."

"Print some missing door flyers."

"Rachel!"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, but this is... is just..."

"A dick move? Another one? I wish, I was surprised. Sergeant Pepper at his finest."

"Wait a minute. Did you sleep like this? In your... underwear?"

"Yeah."

"You slept like this... and he came in and... and... took your door."

"Like an adult, yep... took my privacy too... but hey, I mean, 'hi David, no, it's cool, come in, no problem, I'd love to strip for you, why don't you pick my clothes today and watch me get into them?'."

Rachel didn't laugh, she just stood there, focussing on a point somewhere behind Chloe's head, probably a bug, given the look of utter disgust on her face.  
Then she took the penicil behind her ear and threw it into the trash can, along with the note pad, walked over to Chloe's closet and handed her a clean pair of pants and a shirt. 

"Here. Get ready. I'll be right back."  


Chloe didn't ask. You can't stop a Rachel anyway.


	2. Titanic

Chloe just finished clipping her Dad's old suspenders on her pants, when she heard Rachel come up the stairs.

"You ready?", she yelled unnecassarily loud, the house wasn't that big and there was... well... no door or other barriers between them.  
When Rachel saw Chloe, she smiled. "Lookin' hot. Let's fuck shit up."   
It was then and there, Chloe saw the drill in Rachel's hand. Oh boy. For whatever reason, Chloe had to smile too, contagious this Rachel Amber. Beware.

"Okay, all the doors are down, yay?", asked Rachel into the room thirty miutes later, Chloe's laptop in front of her on the dinner table, as well as a selfmade paper sign, some crayons and a tree branch next to her.  
"Aye, mylady", reported Chloe, juggling both, the attic door as well as her Dad's toolbox.  
"Great, you can start lining them up outside, I'll just be a minute."  
"I'm not at all complaining or anything but like, this was your idea and I'm gonna get my ass beaten for it later, I'm doing all the work and like... you're just sitting there, online shopping for shoes."  
  
Rachel looked up, not at all impressed at that little jab. "First of all, you are not getting anything beaten. He won't lay a single finger on you, if he does, you tell me, I'll have a legal team in here, faster than he can steal a door at night-time. Secondly, I'm busting my ass for the good cause right now you bitch, I have a couple interested people coming over in about 15 minutes."  
"Ah, what? Interested in what? Who is coming over?"

Rachel opened her mouth to answer but her phone rang and she answered it instead, she did though, hold up the sign next to her, saying "YARD SALE".

WTF? Was Rachel going cray-cray? Chloe didn't have anything to sell... not even a yard.

When she carried the piece of wood out though and leaned it against the partially blue house wall, there were already two or three people lined up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry, can I get this one right there?" The dude pointed at what used to be the bathroom door.   
"Uhhh, what?"  
"It's twenty dollars, write your name and address on the door and we'll deliver it today, before dinner time." Rachel explained, exiting the house and handing him a crayon.  
  
"But I wanted that one." A lady in a green dress remarked and walked towards Chloe to handle the issue, Rachel meanwhile calmly put a hand on the woman's shoulder, telling her that the door to the garage was barely even used, she could get it for fifteen, instead of twenty, to which the buyer couldn't say no.  
She also got a crayon.

Chloe had no time to wonder, what in the world was happening, because Rachel distracted her with hammering.   
They now officially had a yard sale going on.

Five hours later, after Rachel had exchanged pleasantries with a police officer, who had patrolled the street, then got out of the car, to ask the two girls what they were doing and then ended up buying the last door for sale, after Rachel convinced him, it would make for excellent wood for his fireplace at home, they were chilling outside, wood underneath them, layed back, sharing a joint, out in the open.

"How much did we make Rach?"  
"If my math is correct, 110 dollars, one bag of home-made cookies and a bottle of apple cider."  
"Cool. What about this one?" She tapped on the door, they both were currently bonding with.  
"I found it in the garage, I think, this must be yours, look, there are tiny baby teeth marks on it. It's not up for sale."

Chloe snorted. Rachel was crazy after all.  
"Hey", Chloe suddenly stretched out her arms, "is it me or did Jack not have to die? There is enough room for the two of us and Leonardo and Kate on this thing."  
Rachel laughed. "Oh no, not you too. I know, everyone keeps arguing about it, and technically yes, but also no... of course he had to die. The moment he does, Rose remembers her promise, that she will survive and it's exactly when he passes away, that she decides to fight for it - and guess what, she does. I'll never let go, my ass."  
Both of them giggled, nothing left to smoke, nothing left to sell.

  
This was fun... but... Chloe suddenly got out her phone, checking it panicly. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckidy-fuck.  
"Uhm, Rachel. This was cool and all but we have to put the doors all back now, David's shift ended 12 minutes ago, he'll be here in... now."  
  


Rachel tilted her head and smiled. "No worries."  
"No seriously, help me, where is the fucking drill? We gotta clean up and hide the money we made."  
"Calm down", Rachel turned on that door and put one arm around Chloe. "We have to get our cute butts into your truck to deliver six doors, we promised and we charged it, I'm a woman of my words. I packed your bag earlier, when you were busy with doors, you're staying at my place for now. But first-," she handed Chloe a crayon, "get up and put your name and address on this one, we'll deliver it to your room." 


	3. knock knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by thalukefeels

"Mmmh, I guess, I won't have to ask, if you like the mixtape I made you", Chloe stretched her arms and legs, as she was watching Rachel, who was dancing through the room, wearing Chloe's headphones. She looked a little pale, had dark shades under her eyes and her moves were not quite so vast or over the top, as Chloe had seen them before.  
Rachel had a mean, nasty cold. Why was she even here and not at home, in her own bed, resting as much as she possibly could? Well... dumb question.  
  
Chloe gazed out the window. The sun was rising up behind those hills. Night-time was officially over. In about ten or fifteen, maybe twenty, if they were lucky, minutes, this door of hers would fly open and David would bark something, followed by a rethorical question. She wouldn't even attempt to explain to him, that she had been up until 2:30... and yes, technically, Chloe was grounded, but of course her mom's boy-toy was a sneaky little bastard and how do you punish an introvert for selling all doors, except your own three weeks ago?  
Yep, you confiscate everything that's fun and send them outside, to interact with normal people, people, that are not dragging you down or ill-advising you to do irrational things, that have terrible consequences, like having no bedroom or bathroom door or worse, having to work two jobs to replace every single sold door.  
Just the next morning, after David had taken away her old flip phone, a soft tap at the window let Chloe know, that Rachel was here, she climbed through the window and handed off a package, all smiles, but without saying a single word.  
  
Meanwhile Chloe had gotten used to her new smartphone and the worried looks her mom gave her, poor woman, she was seriously thinking, Chloe hadn't seen Rachel in all this time.  
Chloe stretched again and yawned, scratching her belly, when Rachel stood in front of her with her Dad's old polaroid camera, a thick layer of dust on it.  
"Take a picture of me in this?", Rachel handed it over and posed. Her voice was a little creaky, she sounded hoarse, but kept a low volume, in case David was up already.  
  
Chloe grinned. Rachel was wearing her shirt. Black and purple. _Anarchy_.  
"Does the DA know about this? What's he gonna say, when he sees you in this?"  
Rachel smiled. "I don't know. What do think he'll say about _this_?", she turned around, lifting Chloe's shirt up, presenting a nicely (un-)packaged butt in a tight slip.  
She wiggled, while Chloe laughed quietly and took another picture.

  
Just when Chloe handed the two finished ones over, Rachel started to cough, it was loud and sounded terrible.  
"Come here", said Chloe and pulled on Rachel's shirt, which was her shirt, until the sick girl fell onto the bed, right next to her.  
Rachel coughed some more, then snuggled into Chloe's arms, but then pushed her away, when the taller girl wanted to kiss her on the forhead. "No, don't! I'm sick, I'll pass it on to you", she whisper-yelled at Chloe.  
"Pfft, I touch you, whenever I fucking please", Chloe whisper-joked back and kissed Rachel on the lips instead.  
  
Chloe placed her hand on Rachel's heaving chest. "Why are you dancing, you crazy? You should sleep a little, as long as you still can."   
"You made me a mixtape", smiled Rachel back and put her hand over Chloe's.

For a moment none of them spoke, they just held each other, enjoying the first glimpse of sunlight.   
  


_Knock knock_  
  


Fuck! Already?!  
  
Chloe quickly ripped her duvet up trom underneath them and covered them both with it, rolling on top and pressing Rachel's body against her own as hard as she could.  
Not a second too late, because the currently only door of the household opened and David Madsen entered, already talking, already asking something.  
The only two words Chloe heard were "not" and "up".  
"Good morning, thank you for waking me, I'll be downstairs in a minute... or two", she mumbled as sleepy and snarky as possible under the blanket, but right as David grunted an answer, she felt Rachel's body stiffen and starting to shake. No, no no. Incoming cough.  
Chloe pressed her lips on Rachel's and prayed to the entire fucking universe. Not now, not now, no no no. Hold it. We are one person... I am all alone in here...  
  
  
It took David a million years to get out of her room and downstairs, of course, he let the door open on his way out.  
They heard the refrigerator open, they also heard it close and a chair being pulled back from a table. A second later, Rachel coughed for about ten seconds straight, right into Chloe's mouth.  
  
  


It was the last day, Chloe had to work two jobs to get money for replacing the rest of the missing doors and since she was so sick, she could hardly get out of bed, her mom felt the need to return the flip phone, just before she called the Amber residence and asked Rachel, if she could come by the house later to keep Chloe's company.


End file.
